


Hispanic

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Feliciano has something to say about his brother and Antonio.Oneshot/drabble





	Hispanic

Lovino sat down outside of the meeting room with his lunch. It was a normal day. Nothing too wild, mind you. Of course Alfred F. Jones was still a loud ass little bitch, and his brother was just a little bitch in general. But hey, what do you expect?

Feli sat down across from him with a large smile plastered on his face. " _Ciao, fratello_ ~" Lovino grunted in response. Feli looked at his brother's lunch in interest. "What are you eating?"

"What the fuck do you think I'm eating." Lovino held up a container of pasta. Duh.

"Oh that makes sense."

Suddenly someone tapped Lovino on the shoulder. More in surprise than anger, he jerked around. "Excuse you?"

"Hey! You look really exotic!" A girl he had never seen before in his life gushed. Lovino just raised an eyebrow slowly. Okay...?

"Uh."

"Are you Hispanic or Mediterranean?"

"I'm Italian." He clarified, looking back down at his food. Goddammit he just wanted to eat his pasta in peace. Feli leaned around him to look at her.

"So am I~"

The girl blinked a little. "Really? So you're sure you don't have any Spanish blood in you or anything?"

"No, I don't have any Spanish in me."

"...well there's a little Spanish in you every night, _fratello_ ~" Feli sniggered, trying and failing to say this innocently. Lovino turned around to glare completely at him, the tips of his ears bright red in embarrassment.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD."

The girl shrugged before walking away. It was probably some inside joke she didn't get. But hey, he was sorta cute!


End file.
